tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Millie and the Volcano
Millie and the Volcano is the twenty-sixth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot It is a bright sunny day on the Island of Sodor and visitors are flocking to Ulfstead Castle, but on the other side of the Earl's estate, preparations for the Earl's new Dinosaur Park are under way. Millie is bringing lots of plants and trees to plant around the model dinosaurs. Samson and Harvey are working together to put the dinosaurs in place. Although he knows they are only models, Harvey thinks some of the dinosaurs look very scary - especially the Megalosaurus with its big, sharp teeth. Harvey swings the Megalosaurus' head around too quickly and almost hits Millie with it. Millie is very startled and Samson thinks she is a silly little engine. Harvey chuckles and assures Millie that the dinosaurs are not real. Millie is offended and tells them huffily that she is not a silly little engine, but a really useful one. Samson does not know what has gotten into Millie as she puffs huffily away. Later on, Sir Robert Norramby notices Millie looking upset. Millie explains how the Megalosaurus head tipping towards her gave her a fright. Sir Robert chuckles and tells Millie that she has given him a good idea. Millie is puzzled as to what the Earl's idea could possibly be. Afterwards, Millie heads back to work with the groundsman, but she is still feeling annoyed with Samson and Harvey for calling her a silly little engine. She watches them from afar as Harvey lifts a strange looking object from the flatbed. Samson tells Harvey that it is part of a model volcano and explains that a volcano can get very hot and spout out lava and smoke. Harvey thinks this sounds very dangerous and drops the volcano quickly. Millie overhears everything and has an idea. Later on, Millie helps the groundsman collect up all of the old scrub that has been cleared and take it to a place on the estate to make a bonfire. Millie takes the groundsman close to the model volcano and suggests that he make the bonfire there. The groundsman thinks it is as good a place as any and sets to work. Meanwhile, Harvey and Samson are still helping to assemble the dinosaurs when they spot something very strange. There appears to be smoke billowing from the model volcano. Samson is very alarmed; he thinks the volcano is erupting. Harvey is confused; Samson had said earlier that he was not afraid of anything and that the volcano was not real anyway. Samson says that the volcano must be a real one after all, and they both reverse quickly away calling for help. Then, Millie passes them giggling. Samson chases after her to stop her getting too close to the volcano, but as he gets closer, he can see the smoke is actually coming from the groundsman's bonfire. Millie reveals that she had been playing a trick on them. The Earl is not pleased to hear about Millie's trick on Harvey and Samson. Millie apologises, but says she only did it because they had called her a silly little engine. The Earl tells Millie that does not make it alright and that she should know she is not a silly little engine, she is a very clever one. At last, it is time for the Earl's new Dinosaur Park to open. Sir Topham and Dowager Hatt are to have the first tour. The Fat Controller is concerned that the tour may be too much for his elderly mother, but the Earl insists that everything is perfectly safe. Millie takes them into the park where Dowager Hatt and her son have a great time looking at all the extraordinary dinosaur models. They are most amused by the model volcano which is now smoking just like a real one. Presently, they arrive at the Megalosaurus. Suddenly, the dinosaur model leans forward and roars loudly, making Sir Topham and his mother jump. Sir Robert finds it very funny and Millie reminds them that it is not a real dinosaur. Sir Topham Hatt says they know it is not real and both he and his mother roar loudly at the Earl and everyone laughs. Characters * Thomas * Harvey * Samson * Millie * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Dowager Hatt * The Groundsman * Stephen (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Belle (mentioned) * Flynn (mentioned) Locations * Ulfstead Castle * The Dinosaur Park * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marked the last of several things: ** The last episode where Thomas is voiced by Ben Small in the UK and Martin Sherman in the US as well as the final episode to have them in the voice cast. John Hasler and Joseph May later took over their respective roles from The Adventure Begins onward. ** The last episode where Sir Topham Hatt is voiced by Kerry Shale in the US. Keith Wickham takes over the role from The Adventure Begins onward. ** The last episode to use the Original Engine Roll Call and theme song in UK airings. From Who's Geoffrey? onwards, the modern theme tune is used. ** The last time Thomas is seen without the red lining on the back of his bunker. Goofs * When Millie gives Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, and the Earl the tour of the park, Harvey and Samson are facing towards them, but when they meet up with them at the end, they somehow turn around. * When Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt board Millie's coach, Stephen can be seen behind her. But in the close-up when the Earl winks, he disappears. Merchandise * Books - Thomas and the Volcano In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:MillieandtheVolcanotitlecard.png|Title card File:MillieandtheVolcanoDutchTitleCard.png|Dutch Title Card File:MillieandtheVolcanoJapaneseTitleCard.png|Japanese title card File:MillieandtheVolcanoGreekTitleCard.png|Greek Title Card File:MillieandtheVolcanoRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:MillieandtheVolcanoGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:MillieandtheVolcanoEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|European Spanish Title Card File:MillieandtheVolcano1.png File:MillieandtheVolcano2.png File:MillieandtheVolcano3.png File:MillieandtheVolcano4.png File:MillieandtheVolcano5.png File:MillieandtheVolcano6.png File:MillieandtheVolcano7.png File:MillieandtheVolcano8.png File:MillieandtheVolcano9.png File:MillieandtheVolcano10.png File:MillieandtheVolcano11.png File:MillieandtheVolcano12.png File:MillieandtheVolcano13.png File:MillieandtheVolcano14.png File:MillieandtheVolcano15.png File:MillieandtheVolcano16.png File:MillieandtheVolcano17.png File:MillieandtheVolcano18.png File:MillieandtheVolcano19.png File:MillieandtheVolcano20.png File:MillieandtheVolcano21.png File:MillieandtheVolcano22.png File:MillieandtheVolcano23.png File:MillieandtheVolcano24.png File:MillieandtheVolcano25.png File:MillieandtheVolcano26.png File:MillieandtheVolcano27.png File:MillieandtheVolcano28.png File:MillieandtheVolcano29.png File:MillieandtheVolcano30.png File:MillieandtheVolcano31.png File:MillieandtheVolcano32.png File:MillieandtheVolcano33.png File:MillieandtheVolcano34.png File:MillieandtheVolcano35.png File:MillieandtheVolcano36.png File:MillieandtheVolcano37.png File:MillieandtheVolcano38.png File:MillieandtheVolcano39.png File:MillieandtheVolcano40.png File:MillieandtheVolcano41.png File:MillieandtheVolcano42.png File:MillieandtheVolcano43.png File:MillieandtheVolcano44.png File:MillieandtheVolcano45.png File:MillieandtheVolcano46.png File:MillieandtheVolcano47.png File:MillieandtheVolcano48.png File:MillieandtheVolcano49.png File:MillieandtheVolcano50.png File:MillieandtheVolcano51.png File:MillieandtheVolcano52.png File:MillieandtheVolcano53.png File:MillieandtheVolcano54.png File:MillieandtheVolcano55.png File:MillieandtheVolcano56.png File:MillieandtheVolcano57.png File:MillieandtheVolcano58.png File:MillieandtheVolcano59.png File:MillieandtheVolcano60.png File:MillieandtheVolcano61.png File:MillieandtheVolcano62.png File:MillieandtheVolcano63.png File:MillieandtheVolcano64.png File:MillieandtheVolcano65.png File:MillieandtheVolcano66.png File:MillieandtheVolcano67.png File:MillieandtheVolcano68.png File:MillieandtheVolcano69.png File:MillieandtheVolcano70.png File:MillieandtheVolcano71.png File:MillieandtheVolcano72.png File:MillieandtheVolcano73.png File:MillieandtheVolcano74.png File:MillieandtheVolcano75.png File:MillieandtheVolcano76.png File:MillieandtheVolcano77.png File:MillieandtheVolcano78.png File:MillieandtheVolcano79.png File:MillieandtheVolcano80.png File:MillieandtheVolcano81.png File:MillieandtheVolcano82.png File:MillieandtheVolcano83.png File:MillieandtheVolcano84.png File:MillieandtheVolcano85.png File:MillieandtheVolcano86.png File:MillieandtheVolcano87.png File:MillieandtheVolcano88.png File:MillieandtheVolcano89.png File:MillieandtheVolcano90.png File:MillieandtheVolcano91.png File:MillieandtheVolcano93.png File:MillieandtheVolcano94.png File:MillieandtheVolcano95.png File:MillieandtheVolcano96.png File:MillieandtheVolcano97.png File:MillieandtheVolcano98.png File:MillieandtheVolcano99.png File:MillieandtheVolcano100.png File:MillieandtheVolcano101.png File:MillieandtheVolcano102.png File:ThomasandtheVolcano.png|Step Into Reading Book Episode File:Millie and the Volcano - British Narration File:Millie & the Volcano - American Narration Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video